Episode 1078 (10 January 1995)
Synopsis An invitation to a wedding causes a ripple of excitement and confusion at the Jacksons', but Carol appears to be less enthusiastic about it than the rest of her family. Ricky gives Natalie a lesson in car mechanics and receives a favour in return. Pat's courage is tested at the Vic - will anyone come to her aid when things turn nasty? Nosy Nellie learns a few home truths when she makes an unpleasant discovery. David is still moping around wanting to tell Bianca she is his daughter. Bianca thought she was going to be in sole charge of the shop while Ian was on holiday and bragged to Natalie, when Kathy walked in and told her this and that as she is really in charge of the books, ordering etc, of course. David has arranged a car deal with the Barry bloke but he insisted that he bring Pat along as his father insisted. So David has to persuade her to come, and he keeps on trying to tell her just to be nice to the bloke while they are trying to set up a car buying deal. Nellie is staying at Jules' and he gets a letter from Celestine saying that he should chuck her out, as Jules gets a bad back from sleeping on the sofa. Nellie "looks after" him, but she then sneaks a look at the letter, which Blossom left lying around after Jules told her what was in it and how annoying Nellie was in that small flat. Steve tells Della that he's fed up with the shop and that's it. She spends both these episodes crawling to him and buttering him up, so much so that Steve comments to Mark that he thinks he's in with a chance. Mark says he's stupid, but Steve still seems to think so. Binnie is very annoyed, as of course she is witnessing all this behind the bar and she tells Della she's fed up with it and Della is giving Steve the idea that she will sleep with him, so does she intend to? It's the only way she'll keep him at the salon. Della gets cross and flounces off in a huff. Binnie sulks a bit but later apologises and says that she could do whatever it is that Steve does in the salon. Della laughs at her and says she couldn't possibly do the books. Binnie looks a bit hurt. Pat is having a hectic time, with the Vic and the car lot, and evening classes. David says why is she doing them, as it was only to get Geoff to come round. She is cross and says no it wasn't. In the Vic some loud yuppies come in and are generally irritating, Pat asks them to be a bit quieter, as Nellie and Ethel are driven out by the noise. They insult her and she asks Grant to do something about them. He refuses. She goes over and asks them to leave, they refuse. She says she will count to five. They ignore it and start counting themselves. At 5 Grant steps in and says "you heard her!". They leave. She thanks Grant. He still makes her do everything else, changing barrels, etc, but I think he has realised that he won't really get to her that much - though she did get a bit stressed out at first. She popped outside for a fag and Kathy saw her, sympathised and then Pat moaned about David trying to set her up too, Kathy said why don't you go for it, you could do with a bit of fun. So Pat may give in and go out with the old bloke after all, if she takes any notice of Kathy. Bianca is so busy(!) at the chip shop that she asks Natalie to take Ricky's lunch over, and Natalie chats to him all afternoon, being very interested in car engines(!) etc. (Whether to make herself knowledgeable for Phil or Ricky, who knows, but I'm sure it's not for the love of car maintenance). Ricky also has to babysit Janine that afternoon, so Natalie offers to help him out as its her day off from the café. Next day, Ricky comes into the café and gets a meal for Janine, and Natalie asks him what he is having, he says Bianca was too busy to feed him, Natalie says he should have some if he's not getting enough from Bianca...food that is, she adds, smiling. Credits Main cast *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Mark Monero as Steve *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Howard Antony as Alan *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Stephen MacKenna as Pearson Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes